


How To Relax After Successfully Avoiding Armageddon

by ratbox



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Feelings Realization, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Armageddon, Post-Canon, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: aziraphale sits down to relax, and enjoy a book, but crowley enters the picture.they share a few glasses of wine, and crowley expresses an emotion that he'd forced himself never to express.





	How To Relax After Successfully Avoiding Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE good omens,,, so much,,... i had to write at least One thing , despite how *bad* this is sjdsads

Aziraphale had settled down into his lawson chair with a book that he had been planning to read. He let out a soft breath, and smiled to himself. It was lovely to be able to sit, and relax. There was no longer any worries of believing in a certain thing, or the Great Plan, or Armageddon. Not a worry in the world, now it could just be him, his book, and--  
  
“Angel?” Crowley, he supposed. “Aziraphale, are you here?” 

“In the back, Crowley!” Aziraphale called. He closed his book, and put it to the side, looking up as the red-haired demon entered the room. He would have to catch up on reading at a later date. Oh, well. He would enjoy the company of Crowley. 

Crowley, was holding not one, but two bottles of wine. “I thought I would come and surprise you.”

“I wasn’t expecting visitors. The place is a mess.” Aziraphale looked around the room, spotting the few books that were out of their places. He cringed.   
  
Crowley glanced around. Everything looked the same to him. He wasn’t one to notice messes. “Right.” He took off his sunglasses, and hooked them onto his shirt. “If I’ve caught you at a bad time I can go.”

“Oh, goodness, no.” Aziraphale shook his head, and smiled up to the demon. “Stay. You’ve brought wine.”

“That I have.” Crowley confirmed. “And believe me, angel, this isn’t all of it. There is quite the array of wines in the car.”

“Splendid. It’s been a while since we’ve last drank together.”

“What? Last week?” Crowley questioned. The two went to the Ritz more than anyone else in London, by the looks of things. 

“Yes. That’s quite a while.” Aziraphale said.

“I suppose so.” 

Aziraphale stood from his chair, and opened a cabinet, pulling out two wine glasses. He put them down on his desk, as Crowley opened the first bottle of wine. It truly wasn’t anything fancy, merely something he’d picked up from the liquor store. It wasn’t particularly aged, or anything… just wine. But all wine was good in his eyes, and truthfully it was the same in Aziraphale’s.

Crowley poured their first glass, and put down the bottle. He picked up the glass as Aziraphale did, and clinked his glass with the angel’s. “Cheers.” The two took their first drink. Crowley, more than Aziraphale.

“Was there another reason in particular you wanted to stop by, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

There was, really. Crowley had been thinking. He’d been thinking a lot. Aziraphale made him think. He had been thinking about Aziraphale; his blue eyes, and irresistible smile. How he made him feel things that no other being had ever made him feel. These feelings had been going on for longer than 1000 years. “Not necessarily. Just wanted to see you, angel.”  
  
“That’s sweet.” Aziraphale smiled. “All that I was going to do tonight was sit, and read. I suppose that your company is a lot more enjoyable than that.”

“My company is more enjoyable than that of a book? I’m flattered.” Crowley took another few sips of his wine.

“Well, books can’t talk, can they?”

“Not unless they’re an audio book.”

“True enough.” Aziraphale took a sip of his wine, and sighed softly. “It really is lovely that you stopped by. I know that we see each other often, but, I can’t help but thoroughly enjoy your company. It’s always nice when you stop by. Even if it’s just to chitchat for a little.”  
  
Crowley practically had hearts in his snake-like eyes. “Really?”  
  
“Of course.” Aziraphale replied.

“Well, I’m pleased.” Crowley took a long sip of his wine, finishing off his first glass. Aziraphale wasn’t at all shocked. Crowley was usually on his second glass before he was.

The alcohol made Crowley confident. Soon, he was on his fourth glass. It hadn’t yet started to get to him. Compared to a human, the demon had a fairly high alcohol tolerance. It often times took multiple bottles to get him drunk. Perhaps, drunk enough to talk about dolphins, and their brains.

“You know, angel,” Crowley started. “There was actually a reason why I came over. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Aziraphale looked to the demon, and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently about… things.” Crowley started. He blinked a few times, thinking about how he could phrase this. He truthfully didn’t want anything to ruin what Aziraphale and him had going. 

“Oh, dear, if you’re going to talk about… the “A” word, I will not listen. I’m sick of hearing about Armageddon-- oh, darn, I’ve said it.” Aziraphale sighed.

“No. No, it’s not about that.” Truthfully, Crowley had heard enough about it, too. “No, I, uh… it’s something completely different. Listen, angel, what I’m about to say-- it’s weird, alright? And I really don’t want it to spark anything negative between us.”  
  
“Crowley, I’ve known you for many millennia. Whatever you say to me, unless it’s personally degrading will never make me think of you in any negative way.” Aziraphale reassured.

“Okay, sit down.” Crowley pulled up Aziraphale’s desk chair, and sat it in front of the angel.

Aziraphale sat, and looked to Crowley who had sat down in his desk chair. 

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Crowley started. He realized just how stupid all of this was going to sound. 

“About me?” Aziraphale blushed. 

“Yes. About you.” Crowley nodded. He hesitated. How was he supposed to explain this. “I’ve been thinking about how you’re an angel, and how I’m a demon.”

“Uh… yes?” Aziraphale huffed out an airy laugh. “I’m sure we’ve been through this.”

“You’re right, we have.” Crowley nodded. “It’s not important, then.”

Aziraphale frowned. “There’s obviously something on your mind, Crowley.”

“You’re right.” Crowley looked to Aziraphale. “You’re on my mind.”

“Pardon?” Aziraphale cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“You’ve been on my mind a lot recently, angel. It’s weird, and I don’t know how to describe what I feel. But when I think about you, my heart skips a beat, and I feel weird, like… almost like a butterfly feeling in my stomach. My face gets hot, too.” Crowley explained.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. He smiled softly. “Crowley,” He leaned forward a small bit, and put a hand on his knee. He closed his eyes, and took in a few breaths. Crowley looked to him with a small bit of fear, which was something that demons didn’t usually express. “You’re feeling love.”

“Forgot you could sense that shit.” Crowley said. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he downed the rest of his glass of wine. “You’re right, angel. I think that it is love.”   
Aziraphale put his wine down on the floor, and got out of his seat. He leaned in front of Crowley, and looked to him with pure appreciation in his big, blue eyes. “Would it make you feel any better if I said that I loved you too?”

Crowley was a small bit taken aback. “You wha..?”

Aziraphale sighed, and moved back. He sat on the floor, and grabbed his glass of wine. “Crowley, I couldn’t have told you before. Gabriel was already onto me for simply being in connection with you. I couldn’t express that I had feelings for you. I would have been killed.”

“You’re being serious right now, right? You’re not just telling me this because you found out about my own, er… feelings for you?” The word feelings felt weird coming out of his mouth. He didn’t like it.

“I wouldn’t make this up, Crowley. I’m not like that.” Aziraphale confirmed. 

Crowley moved down from Aziraphale’s desk chair into the floor, he set his empty wine glass down on the floor beside him, sitting in front of Aziraphale. He sat with one leg bent, and the other flat. He smiled softly. Demons couldn’t often smile “softly”, most of their smiles looking devilish; like they had something planned. Crowley, on the other hand, could manage one. “That’s wonderful.”

“So that’s what you came over here to tell me?”

“Well,” Crowley shrugged. “It was better now than never, hey? I’ve been putting it off for… over a thousand years.”

Aziraphale covered his mouth. “Oh, my. Over a thousand?”

“I was a coward.” Crowley looked away.

“You’re not a coward.” Aziraphale shook his head, and reached over to take Crowley’s hand. Crowley let it happen, in fact, gripping the angel’s hand as he held it. It felt right. “Believe me, Crowley. If you hadn't told me, I would have never told you… I’m the coward.”

Crowley let out a soft huff. He crawled over to sit beside Aziraphale, keeping his hand within his own. The angel looked over to the demon, before resting his head on his shoulder. “I’d like to be in a relationship with you.”

“Really?” Aziraphale questioned.

“I believe so.” Crowley answered.  
  
“Well, then, Crowley,” Aziraphale lifted his head, and smiled over to him. That damned smile. That damned, beautiful smile. “I agree.”  
  
Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s hand, and moved his hand up to his cheek. “Well, then… tickety-boo.”

“You got that from me.”

“I sure did.”

Crowley leaned forward, his lips meeting Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale’s face was beet red, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He moved his body, so that he was in front of Crowley, sitting on his knees in between his legs. He held his shoulders, and kissed the demon gently, and passionately. He was in love. Completely. 


End file.
